Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electrically connecting an integrated circuit die with asymmetrically distributed bond pads.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor packaging includes forming electrical connections to bond pads in an integrated circuit (IC). Typically, bond pads are formed in metallization levels of the IC and covered with a passivation layer through which openings are formed to expose the bond pads to allow bonding for electrical connections to larger systems. The connections can be made, e.g., by wire bonding to bond pads facing away from a packaging substrate, or by flip-chip connection using bond pads face-down directly over contact pads of a packaging substrate, such as PCB. Wire bonding involves individual application of heat, pressure, and/or ultrasonic energy to each wire bond over its corresponding bond pad. Flip-chip bonding involves applying solder balls, gold bumps, copper pillars, or the equivalent conductive protrusion to the bond pads, inverting the IC over contact pads of a packaging substrate (e.g., PCB, ceramic, flexible, etc.), and thermocompression bonding with a platen (also known as a bond head) that applies pressure across the entire IC.
If the bond pads are asymmetrically distributed, the bonding process can create unbalanced stresses that can cause damage to the IC and/or alter the IC's electrical performance. Accordingly, a need exists for a methods and apparatus for avoiding such stress to the IC during bonding.